Episode 10: A New Threat ( a movie-fic )
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: 20-25 years after the events of Episode 9 ( my version of it ), the New Republic struggles with internal turmoil. The Inquisition, commanded by Rey Skywalker, has been created to counter traitors and other enemies operating within the Republic itself. But a senator fears the worst, and hopes that new allies, together with old friends, might save the Republic from corruption.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello one and all! This is the continuation of my fanfic/fanmovie ideas, What If Disney allowed me to remake the Prequel and Sequel Trilogy. Its been a lot of fun writing these, even though they havent been very popular haha. Anyways, this will be the Sequel to the Sequels, Episodes 10-12! Some background, if you havent already had a peek at my Sequel rewrites. Kylo Ren was killed by Rey and the First Order fell apart. During the fight between Kylo and Rey, Finn was killed by Kylo, something that drove Rey to the Dark Side as she avenged her friend and killed Kylo. Kylo managed to push Rey to the Dark Side with the help of a Sith Holocron, through which Darth Sidious spirit made contact with both Rey and Kylo. Rey is Lukes daughter so there never was any kissing or love interest between Rey and Kylo. Maz Kanata died in the big climax battle, saving Rose. Leia died in my version of Episode 8 and she, as a Force Ghost, then convinced Luke to train Rey. I think that covers most of it, so lets get to the story!_

**Episode 10**

**A NEW THREAT**

_The First Order has fallen and the New Republic has spread its promise of PEACE and JUSTICE across the galaxy. But all is not well. Conflict is brewing with the Core Alliance, a powerful confederacy of wealthy worlds governed by fomer Imperial officers and governors._

_Afraid that inner turmoil might invite the Core Alliance to attack, the Republic has created THE INQUISITION, in order to root out and subdue any and all threats of insurrection and treason._

_To avoid a war with the Core Alliance, and to ensure the success of the Inquisition, the Republic has placed REY SKYWALKER as commander of the agency and its secret operatives as they search for traitors and dissidents._

**Orbit of Houkwal:**

We pan down and see the green planet of Houkwal. A civilian transport, frigate size, flies into view and closely after it is followed by a larger shuttle. The shuttle catches up to the transport and attaches itself to an airlock. Inside the transport, the captain and crew of the transport line up by the airlock and wait. The doors open and a dozen Republic Inquisitorial troopers enters the ship, followed by a young human female, no older than 25. This is Jaina. Her hair is bright red, wearing armor and a flowing cloak.

"My lady" the transports captain says. "The ship is at your service. How can we assist the Inquisition?"

"We are looking for a passenger" Jaina explains. "Identity unknown, I'm afraid. However, we do know that this passenger, this spy, received a coded message before your ship made the jump to hyperspace from Lylox."

"A spy?" the captain says. "My lady, how can my crew help?"

"Round up all the passengers" Jaina says. "Search their cabins, all their belonings. Report to me if you find anything suspicious."

"Off course, my lady" the captain says.

The crew of the transports, together with the Inquisitions troops, begins to force passengers down the corridors and into large cargoholds where they are kept under guard. The passengers cabins and belongins are searched through without regard.

An Inquisition officer walks up to Jaina. "My lady, we have found no evidence of the spy or the transmission."

Jaina simply nods. "Search the crew."

"Yes, my lady" the officer says and walks away.

The captain steps up. "My lady, you dont think that..."

"What you think is of no concern, captain" Jaina interrupts him. "Your crew will comply or face charges of treason. Understood?"

"Perfectly, my lady" the captain says.

The Inquisitorial troops escorts two of the crew down a corridor and into a room where Jaina and the captain wait. The two crewmembers are forced on their knees.

"Here they are" the Inquisitorial officer says. "The two harbouring contraband. Glitterstim worth a small fortune."

"Smugglers" Jaina says with a frown. She kneels before them. "Perfect allies of a despicable spy. Who is it? Who hired you? Where was the spy heading? What was on that transmission? You will tell me."

"We... We dont... We dont know" one of the two crew says, terrified.

"No?" Jain says. Jaina holds up her hand and then begins to Force Choke the crewmember that had answered her. She does this until he dies and then she turns to the last one. "You will tell me. Where is the spy!"

"I dont know!" the crewmember says desperately. "I dont know anything about a spy! We only smuggle spice! Thats all! We only smuggle spice!"

Jaina gets back on her feet and looks at the smuggler. "Bring him" she then says and turns and leaves.

The troopers picks up the smuggler and drags him along. Jaina enters the Inquisitions shuttle and stops to watch as her troops drags the smuggler with them into an interogation chamber. She is about to follow when she stops and turns and walks over to four doors leading to escape-pods. She looks through a viewport in two of the doors, and on the other side is the pod. On the third through, she is looking out into space.

"Lieutenant!" Jaina calls out, furious and turns to face the officer. "The spy got away using one of our escape-pods! We're heading for the surface!"

**Planet of Houkwal:**

A humanoid droid ( F8-L2 ) is standing in a forest and is looking around. A noise has it turn around, looking at an escape-pod lodged in a great ditch it has created upon landing. Climbing out of the open hatch is a human male, scruffy looking, maybe 25-30 years old. This is Tyl Essoda. He is holding a device in his hand.

"There you go, Fate. The beacon-transponder. Told you I'd find it."

"Chances are that you found it too late, master" F8/Feight/Fate says.

"Which is why we wont be sticking around any longer" Tyl says. "You got the map in your memorybanks. Where to?"

"Southeast" Fate says. "Twelve miles."

"Great" Tyl says with a sigh. He doublechecks his blaster and holsters it. "Let's get going."

Tyl and Fate only get twenty meters as a speeder catches up to them. A boy in his late teens sticks his head out of the cockpit. This is Kyle Ronnen.

"You need any help?" Kyle asks. "I saw you crash with your pod. I got some medical supplies in the back if you need it."

"No thanks, kid" Tyl says. "We're alright."

"Can I get you a ride anywhere?" Kyle asks. "We're kinda in the middle of nowhere. Closest town is twelve miles away. I can get you there if you want. You can get in touch with the authorities there, so you can tell them what happened to your ship."

Fate turns to Tyl. "It would be faster than walking. And speed is of the essence. We should distance ourselves from the pod as quickly as possible, master."

Tyl sighs. "Yeah... I know." He glances at his surroundings. "Alright... Come one."

The speeder flies across the terrain, Kyle piloting and the others as passengers.

"So what happened?" Kyle wonders. "What happened to your ship? Why did you need an escape-pod?"

"We had some complications" Tyl says. "Sticking around would have been... deadly."

"You know" Kyle says, "if the ship is still in orbit, you should report it. If that thing enters the atmosphere and crashes, there's no telling how much damage it'll do. People could die. You really should report it so they can tow it to a spaceport."

"That's the plan, kid" Tyl says.

"I've never been to space myself" Kyle admits. "Always wanted to though. Mom and dad own a nerf-farm a couple of miles away from where you crashed. Been a nerf-herder all my life." He shakes his head. "I hate it. Im actually a decent hunter. That's what I was doing when I saw your pod crashing. I was out hunting ghara-hounds. Old man Ecker thinks I should join the army. You know, because Im a good shot with the blaster. He fought the First Order during the war. Never stops talking about the battle on Crait Six."

"He fought on Crait Six?" Tyl wonders.

Kyle nods. "So he says. Anyway, I've thought about it. You know, joining the army. At least it beats herding nerfs."

"Sure" Tyl says. "Until a war starts."

The speeder approaches a small town and goes down its main street, eventually slowing to a halt.

"Welcome to Doolen Flats" Kyle says. "Republic authority is three blocks down that way. Over there is the spaceport. Just follow the shuttles landing and taking off."

"Thanks, kid" Tyl says as he and Fate exits the speeder. "By the way, you wouldnt know of a tavern in this backwater town, would ya? What was it called?"

"The Bald Wookie" Fate says.

"The Bald Wookie?" Kyle smiles. "Sure, I know of it. It's on the far side of town, though. Hop on in, I'll take you there. No problem."

**The Bald Wookie:**

Tyl, Fate and Kyle enters the tavern. Its a sleepy establishment with not much going on. A couple of local drunks, a game of sabbac off in the corner, some soft music from the speakers. Fate stops and starts looking around, a small antenna extending and scans the surroundings. Tyl and Kyle walk up to the bar.

"Barkeep" Tyl says and gains the attention of the bartender.

The bartender is none other than POE DAMERON, 20-25 years older than in Episode 9.

Poe walks over to the new guests. "What will it be, my friends?

Kyle smiles. "Corellian ale, please."

Poe glances at Tyl. "And you?"

Tyl places a datastick on the bar and pushes it to Poe. "Just a moment of your time, friend."

Poe looks at the datastick and then at Tyl. "What ever that is, Im not interested. Either order something to drink, or get the hell out of my bar."

"I'll have what the kids having" Tyl says and leans against the bar. "This is from a friend" he then continues.

"I dont care" Poe says as he pours two Corellian ales.

"It's from Rose" Tyl says.

Poe places the drinks on the bar and eyes Tyl with intense eyes. "Rose is on Baramon" Poe then says. "The capital. She's neck deep in work trying to get the Republic to stay sane. What does she need me for?"

"The senator needs your help" Tyl explains. "This is a message from her to you."

Poe is sceptical. "And what does that make you?"

"A middleman" Tyl says. "A trusted friend."

Poe chuckles. "I bet. Look, pal. I retired almost ten years ago. The Republic and me, we went sepparate ways. And Im pretty sure we're both happy with the current situation."

Tyl shakes his head. "Senator Tico doesnt seem to agree, commodore."

"Look" Poe says, annoyed, "I dont know who you are or what you want. But I know I dont want you in my bar. So finish the drink and get out. Or I'll call security."

"You dont want that" Tyl says. "The Inquisition is in orbit. Probably already on the planet. You call the security forces, the Inquisition will kick down that door before you even know it."

Poe is concerned with this. "The Inquisition? Why? What do they want with Rose?"

Poe takes Tyl and Kyle into a private room behind the bar. Poe inserts the datastick into a computer and a few seconds later, a hologram of Rose Tico appears.

"Hello, Poe" Rose says, a prerecorded message. "I'm sorry I couldnt come in person, but its not safe. Im being watched. The Inquisition is paranoid and suspects I might be plotting against the Republic. Nothing could be further from the truth. I need your help, Poe. I need you and Chewie to help me. The Inquisition, it has gone out of control. They operate freely, without any risk of being held accountable. They imprison people without trial, bully and terrorize suspects. They interrogate anyone they please for whatever reason. Every day, they grow more powerful. Every day, they go further and further away from their mandate. They've become a rogue agency. But there's nothing I can do. I've tried, believe me. That is why they have me under close watch. But I think there might be a way to stop them. To expose them. Poe, you and Chewie, you were there on Griefalnak. You were there during the battle. You know what happened. I need you, and Chewie, to witness before the Senate what took place. To tell everyone what really happened. To tell them what Rey did. I dont know what else could stop them. What could stop her. She must be stopped, Poe. She is not the same anymore. You know I'm right. Please... help me." The recording ends.

Poe sighs and glances at Tyl. "You realize you're asking a lot, dont you?"

"I know" Tyl says. "But you heard the senator. The Inquisition has gone out of control. They're more dangerous than you, or anyone, realize. They must be stopped, before they destroy the Republic."

Kyle is trying to take it all in. "What happened at Griefalnak?"

Poe sighs. "Bad things happened. Alot of bad things..." He then turns to Tyl. "Look, pal. I get it. I get what you're trying to do. But I left all of that behind. I turned away and walked away. I'm done with it. Besides, I havent seen Chewie in years. Last I heard, he was a captain on a spice-freighter over at Permyrra. But that was years ago. I'm sorry, but I dont know what I can do to help."

"You could tell the Senate what happened at Griefalnak, commodore" Tyl says. "You could help the senator fight the Inquisition... before the Republic turns into a new Galactic Empire."

At this point, Fate enters the room. "I am sorry to interrupt, master. But they are here."

**The Town:**

The Inquisitions shuttle lands in the middle of the town, on the street. The troops exits and so does Jaina and she looks around, determination in her eyes glowing.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Doolan Flats, Houkwal:**

Local security forces moves up to the Inquisition with speeders and an officer approaches Jaina.

"My lady" the officer says, "we have a lead. A boy, living on a farm not far from the crashsite, came here not long ago together with a man and a droid."

"Good work, commander" Jaina says. "Where are they?"

**The Bald Wookie:**

Poe is working behind the bar as normal when Inquisitorial troops enters his establishment together with Jaina. The guests are rounded up and pushed up against the same wall.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Poe calls out. "Careful! We're all citizens here."

"Could it be?" Jaina says and eyes Poe carefully. "It is, isnt it? Poe Dameron."

"Maybe" Poe replies.

Jaina smiles deviously as she approaches the bar. "You dont recognize me?"

"I recognize you, Jaina" Poe says, almost regretting the fact.

Jaina chuckles as she looks around. "So this is where you ended up? Tending bar on a farmplanet in the Mid Rim? A nasty place at that. It stinks of puke and cattle."

"Well, it is a farmplanet after all" Poe says and shrugs his shoulders. "And you're in a tavern."

"What happened to you?" Jaina wonders. "You're the hero that destroyed the Starkiller. You got the transmission through that saved Chancellor Holdo at Crait Six. You dropped the bombs that killed Grand Admiral Armitage. You practically destroyed the First Order on your own, Commodore Dameron. What are you doing here?"

"I suggest you ask mom about what happened" Poe says with a sneer. "She would know."

"Mother has told me" Jaina says. "You are weak. Afraid. You turned your back on everything and everyone when the Republic needed you the most. When mother needed you."

"She didnt need me" Poe growls. "Once, maybe. But not any longer. She's got her precious Inquisition now. There is nothing more important to her. She doesn't care about me. I dont even think she remembers Finn anymore. Hell, I bet she doesn't even give a damn about you."

Jaina frowns at this. "A boy came here. A farmboy. He brought a man and a droid. An F-series utility droid. What did they want?"

"How should I know?" Poe sneers. "They ordered Corellian ale, payed for it, drank it and left."

Jaina smiles. "You need to do better than that, Poe. Your thoughts betray you. You helped them escape." Poe turns grim. Jaina turns serious. "Lieutenant... The commodore is coming with us" she says.

Inquisitorial troops drags Poe out of the bar and down towards their shuttle that is located a bit further down the street. They drag him onboard and throws him in a holding-cell.

**Doolan Flats:**

Kyle, Tyl and Fate ride their speeder through town and eventually leaves it behind. A parked patrol-speeder powers up and follows them, lights and sirens active. Kyle slows down and stops next to the country-road. The patrol-vehicle stops behind them and two security-officers steps out and walks up to them.

"Identification" the senior officer says.

"Sure thing" Kyle says and hands his over. Tyl reluctantly does the same. The officer eyes Tyls extra carefully.

"You got a license for this droid... Greyon Fahr?"

Kyle eyes Tyl when he hears the strange fake name.

"Sure do, officer" Tyl says. "Bought it from a dealer last year."

The other officer, checking Kyles ID, turns to his collegue. "Hey, the kids wanted."

There's a moment of silence. Then Fate grabs one of the officers and slams his head into Kyles speeder. The last officer pulls his blaster, but Tyl jumps out and kicks the officer in the chest so he flies into the patrol-speeder. Tyl follows it up with a heavy hit across the officers jaw that knocks him out.

Kyle is worried. "What are we gonna do?"

Tyl picks up the officers blasters and places them in Kyles speeder, along with their utility-belts. "We're getting the hell out of here" Tyl says and climbs into the speeder and they drive off at full throttle.

They continue along the road at speed.

"I'll get you to Port Hattaru" Kyle says. "You should be able to get a transport offworld there that will get you where ever you're going."

"Sounds good, kid" Tyl says. "Just keep us away from security officers and law enforcers and I'll worry about the rest."

"Where are we going next, master?" Fate asks.

"Permyrra" Tyl says and turns to face his droid companion. "We got a wookie to track down."

"General Chewbacca has a disturbing history of smuggling, piracy and theft, master. His knowledge of the criminal world is uncomfortable at best. Finding him will not be easy, master. The general has too many shady friends that can help him and knows too many out of the way ports to hide in."

"I am well aware, Fate" Tyl says. "But I got no other choice at this point."

Fate turns his head and scans the skies.

"What is it, Fate?" Tyl wonders.

Fate points. "Inquisitorial shuttle."

Both Tyl and Kyle turn to look and spots Jainas shuttle in the sky. It is flying in another direction.

"They're not following us" Tyl says. "Just keep driving and they'll never find us."

"I know where they're heading" Kyle says, pale in the face. "Home... They're heading for the farm!"

Tyl and Fate look at each other.

**Ronnen Farmstead:**

Kyle, Tyl and Fate sneak up through the woods and inspects the farm from a distance. They see the shuttle and Inquisitorial troops rounding up the family. Tyl grabs Kyle by the shoulder as Kyle almost rushes forward to help his family. The troops keep the mother and sister at gunpoint while the father is allowed to approach Jaina.

"Please" the father begs. "We havent done anything. We are lawful citizens. We are farmers. We aren't criminals. We are honest workers, breeding cattle. We pay our taxes, provide food for the community. We haven't done anything."

"I know" Jaina says. "I know you haven't done anything. But your son has. An escape-pod landed not far from here, correct?"

The father nods. "Yes, we saw it come down."

"Your son aided the criminal that is trying to escape me" Jaina explains. "Your son is wanted by the law. Your son is a fugitive, old man. I need you to tell me where he is."

"Please!" the father falls to his knees. "Kyle is innocent! I know there must be a mistake. He would never help a known criminal. He must have been tricked."

"Perhaps" Jaina says. "But aiding a criminal, an enemy of the Republic, is still treason. And if you do not tell me where he is, you will be guilty of treason. Do you understand?" Jaina kneels before him. "I will hurt your family. Your wife, your daughter. If you do not tell me where he is. Understand?"

"Why?" the father asks, anger building up. "We haven't done anything. They haven't done anything. My son hasn't done anything! Why do you threaten us?! We are innocent!"

"So much anger" Jaina says. "Even hate. You have a strong mind, old man. I respect that. I really do." She gets back on her feet and turns to her troops. "Lieutenant, secure them and we'll hand them over to local authorities. And I want the son, Kyle, found. Have security forces search the entire planet until he is in chains and brought to me."

"As you wish, my lady" the lieutenant says.

The trooopers grabs the family to shackle them. The father begins to fight them, as does the mother. Jaina turns to look at the ruckuss. In the woods, Tyl holds on to Kyle even harder.

"Dont!" Tyl tells him. "There's nothing you can do!"

The fight escalates. All of a sudden, the father and a trooper are wrestling for a blaster. The father wins the struggle and is standing with the blaster in his hands. The other troopers responds with gunning him down. The mother and daughter scream in despair. Kyle turns pale and falls to his knees, Tyl still holding on to him. At the farm, everyone is looking at the body.

"My lady" the lieutenant says. "What do we do? If this gets out... We should take precautions, my lady. News of this could damage the Inquisition."

"Leave no witnesses" Jaina says and heads for the shuttle. "Blame it on Weequay marauders."

The troopers line up and the mother and daughter hug. The lieutenant then gives the command.

"Fire!"

In the woods, Tyl grabs Kyle and presses his face into his chest so that he will be forced away from the horrible scene. Tyl on the other hand watches it unfold. The troops begins torching the farm and soon the buildings are ablaze and the animals stamapede into the wild. The troops enters the shuttle and it takes off.

On the shuttle, Poe presses himself up against the bars of his cell. "Jaina! What did you do?! Whatta hell did you do?!"

Jaina listens over her shoulder, and then replies, a bit reluctantly. "I protected the Republic."

Kyle runs in desperation towards his family, Tyl and Fate following. Kyle is beside himself, screaming from agony, tears flowing. Tyl doesnt do anything, he just watches, waiting. Tyl glances at the shuttle in the sky that disapears among the clouds.

"Master" Fate then says. "The young girl is not dead. I am detecting life-signs."

Both Kyle and Tyl are taken off guard as Fate kneels next to the young girl, in her late teens. The droid begins healing the girl with medical equipment he carries on him.

"Can you save her?" Kyle asks between his tears.

"She is badly wounded" Fate informs while healing her. "There is a forty-six percent chance she will survive." His arms work methodically as they patch her wounds. "She is stable. Her condition is no longer critical. But, she requires a doctor or a medical-droid for full recovery. Someone decided to not upgrade my medical program when we had the chance last month."

"Not now, Fate" Tyl growls. "This is not the time. Will she live?"

"She will live, for now" Fate says. "But she needs proper medical attention, and soon."

Kyle kneels next to his sister, and then looks at Fate. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, master Kyle" Fate says, a bit cold and droidlike.

"Come on, kid" Tyl says. "We'll get her to a doctor."

Fate slowly places Kyles sister in the speeder, now parked in the middle of the still burning farm. They all climb into the speeder, Tyl now piloting, and Kyle takes one last look at his parents before the speeder drives off. As they drive along one of the roads, Tyl glances back at the sister and then at Kyle.

"What's her name?"

"Amee" Kyle says, still upset, but he manages to collect himself somewhat. "Her name is Amee."

"She's gonna be alright, kid" Tyl says, trying to comfort Kyle. "She'll make it. We'll get her to a doctor and she'll be up and walking in no time."

Kyle nods and then there is a moment of silence.

"That senator" Kyle then says. "The one on the hologram. She wanted to bring down the Inquisition? To fight them?"

Tyl nods. "Yeah... That's the plan."

"And you need to find a wookie to do it?"

Tyl glances at Kyle. "The wookie has information that could put the leader of the Inquisition behind bars for ten lifetimes. Wookie lifetimes."

Kyle takes a look at his sister, and then turns to Tyl. "Then lets go find that wookie."

Tyl nods. "Alright... You got yourself a deal, kid."

The speeder continues along the road, cutting through the landscape and farmlands.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Baramon, New Republic Capitol, Inquisitorial Fortress:**

The Inquisitorial shuttle flies in towards the planet and later flies in over a large city. It lands on a platform belonging to a fortress and Jaina leaves it together with her troops and their prisoner, Poe Dameron.

Jaina walks on her own through the halls of the fortress, when a voice stops her.

"Back so soon?"

Jaina turns and a young man, only a few years older, walks up to her. Him too dressed in the armor and cloak of the Inquisition. This is Ben Skywalker.

"I'm back to deliver a gift to mother" Jaina says.

"Interesting. What sort of gift?"

"Why so curious, Ben?" Jaina wonders. "Worried that mother will favor me now?"

"Hardly" Ben says. "Mother knows you can not be trusted."

Jaina frowns. "I have done everything she's ever asked of me."

Ben nods. "Yes, I know. But you have always doubted her orders, haven't you, little sister? You follow orders, but you cant help but question them. Am I right? If I can sense it, mother surely can as well."

"I have never doubted mother" Jaina growls. "I have never questioned her, ever!"

Ben smiles. "Of course you haven't. I guess that is why I'm the favorite."

"We will see" Jaina says and moves on.

They both enter a large chamber, advisors and officers talking everywhere. They make it across the huge room until they reach a lone woman by a row of windows, watching the Senate Building in the distance. This woman is REY SKYWALKER. Rey keeps looking at the Senate Building. Her one eye is still covered by a metal patch, her face badly burned, her remaining eye clearly yellow.

"A nest of vipers" Rey says, looking at the Senate Building. "The source of all corruption within the Republic. Senator is just another word for criminal. Traitor. Enemy."

"Mother" Jaina says and falls to a knee with head lowered. "I bring you a gift."

Rey turns to look over her shoulder. "The spy? No, I can sense he got away. You have brought me nothing of worth." Rey sighs. "Disapointing."

"It is true" Jaina says, "I failed in finding the spy. But, I found who he was looking for."

Rey turns now in full. "The coded message. You found whom it was ment for?"

Jaina smiles. "Commodore Poe Dameron."

"Poe?" Rey says, surprised. "Off course" she then says. "You brought him here?"

"Yes, mother. He is here."

Poe is secured with chains, forced to stand with arms and legs stretched out in the shape of an X. Rey enters the cell alone. Poe, beaten and bruised, looks up.

"Hello, Poe" Rey says.

"Rey... It's been a while."

"Yes, it has" Rey nods. "I'm told you work at a tavern these days."

"I did" Poe says. "Until your brat of a kid put me here."

"This is very curious" Rey says. "Why did Rose send her agent to find you? There could only be one reason, but you have no proof. You can not prove anything that happened. Or can you?"

"No" Poe shakes his head. "No, I cant. And I had no plans on helping her either."

"You lie" Rey is quick to cut in. "You fought it. The urge to do the right thing. But in the end, you always loose that fight, Poe. Being the underdog, fighting impossible odds, that is who you are. That is why you managed to destroy the Starkiller. You fought the urge, but you wanted to help Rose. I can feel it."

"What do you want?" Poe asks. "A guy came to me with a message from Rose. Thats it. Nothing else happened."

Rey walks up to Poe. "Chewie? You were gonna take them to Chewie? But why? What difference does it make? What could he prove that you can not? What proof does he..." Rey suddenly realizes how it all could go against her. "The droids" she then says. "Chewie has the droids. Or he knows where they are. With Jannah, off course."

"We should have exposed you long ago" Poe snarls. "We should have told everyone what a monster you had become."

"A monster?" Rey says, actually in disbelief. "Without me, the New Republic would have succumbed to chaos. I hunt down all those who would destroy what we have built. What we fought for. What Finn died for! The corrupt, the criminal, everyone who seeks to work against our goal to create peace. To bring order to the galaxy. You think we can create that without getting blood on our hands? You think good intentions is enough? You think a good heart, a pure heart, is all that is needed? What is needed, Poe, is determination. Resolve. The will to do whatever is necessary to bring about law and order. To never hesitate to protect the Republic from all its enemies. You call me a monster? History will judge me as the savior of the galaxy."

"You've gone insane. Finn didnt die for this. This is not what he fought for, Rey. He fought against tyranny. He fought against the First Order. And if he was alive, he would fight the Inquisition. Just like Rose."

"And just like you?" Rey wonders. "Brave Poe Dameron, who ran away and crawled into a bottle and took work in a tavern. You knew you could not fight me. You knew that what I did, had to be done. The Core Alliance was forced out of the sector. They had to accept peace. And we've had peace since then."

"At what cost, Rey?" Poe wonders. "What you did killed..."

"What I did saved hundreds of thousands of lives!" Rey quickly counters. "I prevented millions of troops from being deployed into battle. I prevented fleets of ships and their crews from being destroyed. I saved countless lives. And what I did, preserved the Republic."

"What you did, Rey... What you have done ever since... is gutting the Republic. You are a poison, slowly draining the Republic of its values, its purpose. The Inquisition is eating away at the core of the Republic, corrupting its very soul."

"Poetic" Rey sneers. "Does Rose share these views? She must be. Why else seek you out. She's more dangerous than I realized."

"She will stop you" Poe says. "You know how she is. She'll never stop until you've been exposed."

Rey nods. "I know... You're right. You're absolutely right."

Rey activates her lightsaber, a bright red blade, and impales Poe through the chest! Poe is in chock in his moment of death. Rey pulls the blade free and Poe hangs limp in the chains. The lightsaber is deactivated and Rey watches Poe's dead body.

"No one will stand in my way" Rey says. "No one."

She turns and leaves the cell, leaving Poe's body behind her, hanging limp from the chains.

**Baramon, New Republic Capitol, Diplomatic Block:**

A protocol-droid places a datapad before Rose where she sits by her workdesk. Rose reads it, sighs and shakes her head. She looks up at an advisor.

"Still no word from Tyl?" Rose asks.

"I'm sorry, senator, but no" the advisor says. "Not yet."

Rose sighs. "Damn it. He should have made contact with Poe by now."

"If Commodore Dameron is still alive" the advisor points out.

"Poe doesnt die easily" Rose says. "No, he's still alive."

"All we can do is wait, I'm afraid." Rose nods. "I know, I know. It's just frustrating. The Inquisition must be stopped. It can't go on like this. Even the Senate fears Rey and her agents. It has to stop. If we are to have any chance of lasting peace with the Core Alliance, something needs to be done about the Inquisition."

At that point, the door opens and in walks Ben Skywalker together with six Inquisitorial troopers.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rose demands.

"Senator Rose Tico" Ben says with a smirk. "By order given by high command of the Republic Inquisition, you are to be arrested for high treason."

"Treason?" Rose says, smiles and shakes her head. "On what grounds?"

Ben walks up to Rose. "Conspiracy to falsely accuse the Inquisition of missuse of power, falsifying evidence to support said conspiracy and thereby through these actions put the Republic at the mercy of her enemies. Tell me, senator... Have you not had a great many communications with members of the Core Alliance government of late?"

"This is absurd!" Rose snarls. "I have spoken with the Alliance to preserve the peace. Nothing else! And you know damn well that your mother missuse her mandate. The Inquisition is a rogue agency operating outside the boundaries of the law. And you must be stopped."

Ben smiles. "You are part of a dangerous conspiracy to undermine the security of the Republic, and a traitor." He glances at his troops. "Take her away."

The troopers grabs Rose and shackles her.

The advisor steps up. "This is an outrage! You can't do this!"

Ben reaches out with his hand and Force Chokes the advisor and raises him into the air.

"No!" Rose calls out. "Stop it!"

Ben releases the advisor who falls to the floor. He smiles at Rose and walks past her and as he does, the troopers drags Rose with them as they follow Ben.

The advisor, holding his throat, looks up from the floor. "Where are you taking her?!"

Ben answers over shoulder without turning around. "To Exogol."

The door closes.

**Baramon, New Republic Capitol, the Senate Building:**

Rey enters the office of the Chancellor.

"Ah, Lady Skywalker" the chancellor says.

"Chancellor" Rey says as she walks over to the desk.

"Is it true? Have you arrested Senator Tico?"

"Yes" Rey says cold and to the point. "We have discovered that she conspired against the Republic. Her reasons will be revealed. She can not hide her intentions from us. No one can."

The chancellor sighs and shakes his head. "There are enemies behind every corner. Hiding in every shadow."

"The Inquisition is here to serve" Rey assures the chancellor.

"I suppose you have heard the news from the border regions?" the chancellor then says. "Tension is mounting along the border with the Core Alliance. Alliance ships raid borderworlds and hijack cargoship. They are pushing for war. Grand Moff Kabalek is growing increasingly aggressive."

"The Grand Moff thinks we are weak, chancellor" Rey says. "He knows we have trouble with pirates, smugglers and criminals. He knows the people are afraid of these marauders, he knows they are angry with the senate for not dealing with these issues. Our only option is to show strength. I am well aware that I urged for peace with the Alliance ten years ago. But, sadly, I have been proven wrong. War is our only option. As I should have realized back then."

"We are not ready for a war, Lady Inquisitor" the chancellor explains. "We patrol the border to the Zygerrian Empire. We patrol our own systems to keep the Hutts in check. We reinforce our troops to counter the hostilities of the Alliance. Unrest forces us to station troops on previously peaceful planets. If Kabalek wants to attack, now is the time. And we must convince him to not do it. Peace must prevail."

"Peace?" Rey says, clearly not in agreement. "Peace with the Core Alliance? The last remnants of the old Empire. Old Imperial officers, former Imperial governors, murderers and thieves, tyrants and criminals. You want peace with them, chancellor?"

"No... But we cant risk a war at this time."

Rey is clearly upset. "Grand Moff Kabalek has made little effort to hide his feelings about my kind. About me and my children. The Alliance, on Kabaleks orders, hunts down and kills Force sensitives. Children are killed, murdered, slaughtered, because they are in touch with the Force."

"Kabalek remembers how the Jedi and the Sith burned down the galaxy. Alderaan is reduced to rubble. The Knights of Ren destroyed an entire starsystem. The children are innocent, off course they are, but you have to remember that..."

"It Is Genocide!" Rey growls, her outburst has objects flung across the room as the Force pushes out violently. She calms herself somewhat. "He fears what he doesnt understand. The Force is the one thing that can unite us all. It can guide us into the future. It can give us lasting peace. But instead, Kabalek and the Alliance hunts down and murders young children, if they only suspect them of having the slightest connection with the Force. It is my kind they hunt, chancellor. It is my kind they slaughter. We can not have peace with the Core Alliance. Not now, not ever. If it is peace we want, then we must destroy the Alliance."

The chancellor sighs. "But how?"

Rey is cold in her response. "Leave that to me."

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
